


[TTS Podfic] A Day and a Night

by TTSPodfics (sherlockian4evr)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cute, Cute Rosamund Mary "Rosie" Watson, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Fluff, M/M, Parentlock, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Sherlock is a Good Parent, Sherlock-centric, tts podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21513523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockian4evr/pseuds/TTSPodfics
Summary: John has to go to a short surgery conference and will be gone overnight. Sherlock looks after Rosie while he's gone.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & Rosamund Mary "Rosie" Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 5





	[TTS Podfic] A Day and a Night

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Day and a Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19975969) by [sherlockian4evr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockian4evr/pseuds/sherlockian4evr). 



Download from [Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/hw3ycb5jpob3hvi/A_Day_and_a_Night.mp3/file). 5.15MB

**Author's Note:**

> If you have a fic you would like me to convert, please let me know and I'll try to make it happen.


End file.
